Secrets Best Left Alone, Or Not
by WS
Summary: [In TV Crossovers] SG1 is puzzled by Jack's odd behavior. Little do they know that it is because he's harboring a large secret about his past. Plus, Murdoc has never retired nor stopped tracking MacGyver, who is now Jack. He's uncovered the Gate.
1. Chapter One: The Convention

Disclaimer- No, I don't own any of this. The plot-line is mine, but I don' get any money from it. Stargate SG-1 and MacGyver are not mine, okay? Got that? Good.

WS- Well, I hope you like it. I know that this has been done before, but I couldn't help myself. Please R&R or I won't update!

Anyway, this is set in the late 6th season. Well, it's before he got out of this all, and before the Goa'uld were practically defeated. They're still the prime threat.

But, I have a way of making people confused by calling people by different names at different time, so, I'll put them all down here.

Major Samantha Carter: Major; Sam; Carter; Samantha. Colonel Jack O'Neill: Jack; Colonel; O'Neill. Teal'c: Teal'c. Dr. Daniel Jackson: Daniel; Dr. Jackson. General George Hammond: General; General Hammond; George. I hope that helps a bit!

**Chapter One: The Convention**

Jack O'Neill sat in his usual chair, next to Major Samantha Carter. Across from his was Teal'c, a jaffa, and next to Teal'c sat Dr. Daniel Jackson. General George Hammond sat at the head of the table. They all had files in front of them, and behind O'Neill was a large window that overlooked a room with a large circular device known as a Stargate.

"The planet P4X-721 is a Goa'uld-controlled planet, but it has a large supply of raw naquida," General Hammond said.

"Enough to be worth the risk, sir?" Carter inquired.

"Yes, Major, it is," the General replied.

"Sir, I've requested leave for about a week starting tomorrow…" Jack said, uncertainly. He needed to get out for a week. He couldn't explain to everyone why, though.

"Of course, Colonel. Besides, the probes we've sent have all indicated that the security is tighter than the first time we took a look there. It's under Apophis's rule, and Apophis is there. We have reason to believe that he's only there temporarily, though. We're going to send you all as soon as he leaves, which means you'll probably get your leave," Hammond replied.

"Um, if it's alright Jack, I'd like to know why you want to leave for even that long… usually your vacations only last a few days," Daniel said.

Jack hesitated, and said, "I'm going to see some old friends. That's all."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Why was the Colonel acting cryptic? Of course, there was no way to tell with the Tauri, so he let it slip by.

Carter furrowed her brows, but was quiet—about that subject, anyway. "Sir, when is Apophis expected to leave?" she asked the General.

"We don't know for certain. But in everything else we've encountered, he usually stays at one of his mining planets for about a week at a time, maybe two. There's no reason why this planet should be any different," he answered.

Sam nodded. That was good. They wouldn't have to go rushing into missions like usual. That was really good.

About an hour later, SG-1 was in the cafeteria, having lunch, sitting at the same table. "So… how's your 'old friend' doing, Colonel?" Sam asked, trying to strike up a conversation over their lemon chicken and rice.

"Good," he answered, simply. His voice was flat, and he didn't look at her when he answered her question. That was odd…

Teal'c raised an eyebrow yet again, and cocked his head ever so slightly. The others noticed, and had to agree with him. Jack was still concentrating on his lunch.

Sam nor Daniel could find a way to have a conversation while thinking about all of that, so she spoke up about something else. "I'm going to be gone for about as long as the Colonel will. It's a special convention, out of town. It's astrology, math, and science. I can hardly wait."

Jack's ears perked up, and he shot her an alarmed glance. "Are you alright, sir?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he answered, taking control of himself back. He knew he must be acting odd, but he wasn't about to explain his odd behavior.

"Well, alright, Jack. But you're acting kinda…," Daniel started to say, but trailed off.

O'Neill shrugged. "Oh well. Just an off day, I suppose."

Carter blinked. Didn't he always say "I guess," instead of "I suppose." Saying "I suppose" would indicate grammatical intelligence…. This was all wrong.

Jack finished with his plate of food before anyone else. He stood up, and said, "Alright, I'll see you all later. I've gotta go take care of something."

They watched as he walked off with his plate, set it with all of the other dirty plates, and walked out of the cafeteria.

After a moment, Daniel spoke up. "That was weird," he said, his voice betraying his severe puzzlement.

"Indeed." Teal'c's voice was steady, as usual, but his expression and tense body told that he was confused. Join the club.

Carter sighed. "He must be having a bad day… maybe? I really don't know. He seems tense about his 'old friend.'"

Daniel nodded. "Really. And how he reacted when you told us all about the convention…. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe he's… well, actually, I have no idea."

Carter chuckled. "Same here."

Jack went into a storage room. The secrecy of everything was well-thought out. He thought it was needed, and it was.

He opened his laptop and activated it. In seconds, the Dell was whirring and buzzing to life, and then it faded and he brought up his electronic mail. He had ten new messages, nine of them spam. The tenth, though, he clicked on and opened.

To: Re: Re: Convention Invitation

MacGyver,

How've you been, Mac? It's all been dreary here without you. I got a call from Jack Dalton yesterday. Can you believe he's still up to his get-rich-quick schemes? Penny Parker asked for your new phone number, so I gave it to her. I hope you don't mind. She's still as hyper as ever. The camera finally loves her.

But, to the point, I've got more info on the convention, and I've also got a list of the people that's going. I won't send that now; I doubt you need it. But it starts at about 5pm tomorrow, and you'll see what time it ends. But it lasts the whole week, amazingly. Math, science, and astrology. Can you imagine? I have a feeling that you'll see a few old friends there, too. And, of course, I'll be there. It's from the Phoenix Foundation, and I'm still at the same rank that I was. I can't believe I haven't retired. Of course, I can't believe that you've already gotten to such a high rank in the Air Force to see all of the classified things you see. What I wouldn't give…. Well, anyway, I'll see you at the airport tomorrow!

Take care,

Pete Thornton

Jack nodded to himself. Jack Dalton must still be at it… there was no chance that he wasn't. Penny finally had gotten some talent on the stage; that was good. But he wished that Pete had sent the list containing all of the other people going there!

He sighed, and replied.

To: Re: Re: Convention Invitation

Heya Pete,

I've been good over here. Boring? Nah, I doubt it. Not at the Phoenix Foundation. Of course I can believe Jack's still at it. Why would he not be? He's hopeless, Pete. Just hopeless. Penny's finally getting used to the stage, aye? That's good. She hasn't called yet, but I'm sure she will. She's still hyper? That doesn't surprise me one bit. Nothing's going to keep her away from that caffeine, buddy.

Can you send me that list, Pete? I have my reasons. Yeah, astrology, math, and science: all of my best fields. Though I've taken up archeology and translation of ancient cultures; don't ask why. A few friends? That sounds pretty good. If only my parents were here to see me now…. Well, I can't dream about the past. Too bad. I can believe you haven't retired. Look at me, near 60 years old, and no one even knows except the General. They think I'm 45. Weird. I had another one of those weird dreams last night… you know the ones I used to have, right? One time it was in the old west; once it was in medieval times… etc. This time, though, it was in ancient Babylonian times. It was just weird. But, yes, I've got clearance for classified things. Sometimes it's a bother, though. Everyone looks to me for the answers. Being the Colonel isn't always the best thing. Especially when the only ones who outrank you are the doctor and the General.

See you tomorrow,

MacGyver

He sent it and clicked his laptop shut.

After a farewell, Daniel and Sam left the base in Cheyenne Mountain and they split up to go their own homes. It had been a long day of contemplating the Colonel's behavior.

Daniel was going to go see some old friends of his the next day, and go on a dig. They were the only ones who didn't think that he was crazy because of his preposterous theories about ancient times.

Sam was going to the convention in the morning. It was in another part of California, about two hours drive away. She was excited about it. When she got home, her mind soon cleared about Jack's odd behavior and she thought about the next day before melting off into dreamland.

The Colonel looked at his watch. Then, he looked back at the road in front of him. The a/c in his car was cranked up to full blast; it was a hot summer night.

He was on his way home, on the highway. There were a lot of cars around him, but not near as many as there would have been on a weekend. Still, this was California, and it was always busy some way or the other.

He looked at the car to his right, out the driver's side window. A glint had caught his eye. Did some idiot have his brights on? He thought he recognized the face in the car there, but he blinked, and the person was looked away from him again. He wouldn't have been able to tell at all.

Little did he know, he would've recognized the face if he had seen it for more than a moment. He wouldn't have been happy.

WS- It's a bit short; I usually make chapters about ten pages long. But, I thought this was a good place to stop. So, please R&R!


	2. Chapter Two: Murder the Doctor

WS- LOL! Oh, dangit, sorry…. I'm always getting astrology and astronomy mixed up! Thanks for pointing that out, though. Lol.

No, I won't do the over-used Jack/Sam romance. Ick. Well, I'll see if I can put it in the Stargate section.

Teri, I've read most of your Stargate/ MacGyver crossover. I love it. Lol.

**Chapter Two: "Murder The Doctor"**

As he walked up to his door from the driveway, O'Neill had an eerie feeling that he was being watched. Quite a few times he stopped and did a complete 360. Nothing was there. Within sight, anyway.

He was so intent on his surroundings that he didn't see it until he was on his porch. It was dark, so he could only see a little ways into his surroundings, but that didn't stop him from watching out for anything. He came to a dead stop when he took the first step up to his porch.

The door was open.

He raced up the remaining steps, swiveling his head from side to side to keep watch. There were no foot prints, and there didn't seem to be anything missing when he walked in, gun drawn, safety off.

There was no one there, nor in the whole house. He furrowed his brows but decided against calling the police. What would they do? If nothing was missing, they'd dismiss it as someone trying out their lock-picking skills.

He sighed, and opened his refrigerator to get some cola. He'd go to bed after filling himself up on the caffeine. He tensed as soon as the door opened.

The light that usually came off as soon as he opened the door was off, like it would be if the electricity was off. The plug was just fine, though, in the electrical socket. He furrowed his brows again, and cocked his head in curiosity.

He grabbed the cola from the door and put it on the counter, closing the fridge door behind him.

He saw the opposite side of the cola bottle as soon as he set it down. There was something taped to it. With duct tape. He raised an eyebrow. It was one of his favorite tools when he was still in the Phoenix Foundation.

He ripped the note off and read it. It was written weirdly:

_My orders are simple_

_M_

_U_

_Rder _

_the_

_D_

_O_

_Ctor_

He set it down. What the heck was that? He could read it, but it took a moment to figure out that it was "My orders are simple: Murder the Doctor." Why was it written like that? He shrugged, too tired to think about it.

He didn't even process the information "murder." He just set the cola into the fridge, too sleepy to pour it without spilling, and walked to his room.

Drowsily, he shrugged off his shirt and laid down on the bed, turning the lamp off next to his bed. He had dreams.

_Something kept repeating itself:_

_Murder the doctor…. Murder the doctor…. My orders are simple…._

_Murdoc…. Murdoc…._

He snapped awake, the word Murdoc, even in his sleep, speeding his heartbeat. He sighed, remembering the night before. It had just been a dream, had it not?

He checked the clock. There was about an hour before he had to even start getting ready to leave for the convention. Astrology, math, and science. Jack O'Neill would hate it, but MacGyver would feel right at home.

He grinned at that. How had he been able to live without his duct tape and paper clips? Of course, he had learned in the Air Force that guns weren't the worst thing in the world. Not the best, but not the worst.

Daniel was in the bedroom of his house. Sam and Jack would both be gone for a week. He still couldn't help but wonder who Jack's friends were that were making him so secretive. Jack had never been cryptic before.

He knew Sam and Teal'c felt the same way; they had expressed it in their own ways the day before. Daniel didn't get up, though. Because the rest of his team was off except for Teal'c, they both had the week off. It worked out fine. He would go to a dig the next day.

Sam got out of bed. She walked to her bathroom with her clothes and shrugged off her camisole, putting on her clothing that she would wear on the drive. The convention wasn't necessarily formal, and she always needed to be alert in her business, so she simply put on jean shorts and a blue tank top.

Her hair needed a quick brushing to get it back in place, so she did everything she needed to do to it, and did the rest of her daily hygiene.

She couldn't wait for the convention! She knew someone else who was going, too. The guy was always bragging about someone else named MacGyver. He said that the guy was a wonder. He could do anything with a paper clip, a shoestring, and some chewing gum.

Best of all, she was told that MacGyver was coming to the convention. She could finally meet him! She was told he was interested in astrology, as well as science and math. The convention was going to be just right for both of them. Best of all, she wouldn't have to look into the ancient past like usual.

The Colonel shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Surely Murdoc was either dead or retired. Contract killers never stayed alive in that business very long. He shrugged it off, and went into the kitchen.

He was just about to pull out the coffee to put it n his coffee pot, when he saw the note on his counter. It hadn't been a dream? We looked at it more carefully.

The first letter of every line…. They spelled Murdoc. He couldn't believe it! Someone had to be playing a trick! Or…. No! It simply couldn't be. But, just in case… what doctor was it mentioned in the note? Good ol' Doc Fraiser?

He knew not to take any chances with Murdoc. He hurried to the phone, and dialed the direct number to General Hammond's office. "Hello? General, it's Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel! Why are you calling? This number is strictly emergency."

"Yes, sir. This is an emergency. I have reason to believe that Doctor Fraiser might be in danger of an assassination, sir," O'Neill replied quickly.

"What? Why? Colonel, where'd you get this information?" the General demanded. His voice was stern. What was Jack getting at?

"Sir, there's not enough time for me to explain," he answered, too quickly for the General's liking. "But, please, keep an eye out."

"Alright, Colonel, but I want an explanation later," George said sternly.

"Yes, sir." He hung up. How was he going to explain it later? It would be just as hard. But he had to clear his head and get ready to leave. Maybe that would get his mind off of things.

It didn't.

Teal'c sat in his room, completing kelnoreem. He slowly opened his eyes to take in the candles around him. He sighed slightly, and stood up to his full height.

He would be on his own in the base that day. Daniel was staying home, and both O'Neill and Sam were going to be away. He wished that he could see more of the outside world. The world of the Tauri.

He was already in clean clothes, so he opened the door and stepped outside. General Hammond was walking down the hall talking to Dr. Fraiser. Whatever they were saying sounded important. But, he decided not to intrude.

Getting out of bed, Daniel sighed. He was still pretty tired. He had absolutely no idea why, though. Maybe he shouldn't have taken that melatonin….

He shook his head, trying to clear a small headache. Of course, that just made it worse.

_I need to get an aspirin._

After getting ready, Sam grabbed her keys and purse. She walked to her doorway and out to her driveway. Her new Suzuki sat parked there, and it beeped when she unlocked it and got in.

She hit the gas pedal and went down the road, heading for the convention. She only hoped her mini skirt and jacket didn't get wrinkled in the ride.

Jack was ready about ten minutes later. He got into his navy blue car and drove down the road through his quiet neighborhood. Could things get any worse? But he had to go the convention. He had promised Pete…. And Pete hadn't gotten the list back to him in time, but oh well.

He couldn't help but notice a black SUV that had been trailing his since the highway, but it turned off into an exit as soon as he saw it. False alarm. He went back to concentrating on driving.

Teal'c was, of course, bored. He didn't show it, though. Hands clasped behind his back, he explored the base.

"Teal'c! I'm glad I found you," he heard. General Hammond.

He turned and saw the General coming over to him. "Yes, General Hammond?" he asked. He couldn't help but notice a tense look on the General's face.

"Colonel O'Neill just informed me that Dr. Fraiser might be in some sort of trouble. Would you happen to have any idea of what is going on?" His voice was just as tense as his body language.

"I do not. Did he say anything why she is in danger? Dr. Fraiser was just walking down the hall with you a moment ago," he answered, his voice flat, as usual.

"He didn't. He said that she might be assassinated. I am asking if you know whom might do the work, or why Colonel O'Neill might think she's in danger of one," George replied.

"I have come to believe that it is safe here. It would be challenging for anyone to come and be able to get in."

"True. But can you keep an eye out? The Colonel seemed pretty worried." Jack wasn't the only one who seemed worried.

Daniel checked his medicine cabinet. No aspirin? He mentally noted that. He just got up, and it was already turning out to be a bad day.

There was a knock on his door, and he threw on a shirt quickly. His trousers were wrinkled, but none the worse for wear. He looked down and realized he had put on a Cincinnati Reds T-shirt. He chuckled, but left it be.

He opened the door, and saw someone who had a round face, brown eyes, brown hair that was sleeked back, and was about as tall as he was. His skin was slightly darker tan than his, and he wore black boots—shined—a black hat, and a professional-looking grey suit.

"Erm… hello?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Why was someone like this at his doorstep.

"Hello," the man answered. "My name's Murdoc. I'm an old friend of Jack's. Would you come with me, please?" He sounded totally innocent.

Daniel blinked. What would Jack have to do with this guy? He shrugged, and stepped out. "Well, why are you here? Not to sound rude or anything…."

"No, no, not rude at all. I'm here on some business. Do you think you could spare some time?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think I can. You see, I need to go run some errands, and get ready for a trip tomorrow. Can we do this later?" Daniel asked, shrugging apologetically.

Murdoc's face clouded slightly, and he put on a small, wry grin. Daniel jumped back as he produced a hand gun from behind him. It had probably been in his waistband. "Oh, I think you'll find time."

Sam's cell phone rang, and she winced. She hated talking on the phone in the car. But, she needed to take it. Her cell phone was business-only, and this meant it was business.

She took it out of her purse without taking her eyes off of the highway in front of her, and glanced at the caller ID. Only for a moment, though.

It read "Unknown caller."

_Odd…. Who could have known my cell phone number who I don't know? Well, anyway._

She pushed a button and put it to her ear. "Hello? Who is this?" she asked. She tried not to sound rude. Anyone might answer their phone like that.

"Major Samantha Carter?" a voice asked from the other end of the connection.

"You're speaking to her. Who are _you_, may I ask?" she replied. She didn't recognize the voice….

Daniel walked to Murdoc's car, a black SUV, wary of the gun to his back. What was happening? Why would anyone want him?

He sneezed. Springtime… what else was new? "Okay, what do you want me for?" Daniel asked. He knew not to reach into his pocket for a handkerchief.

"Don't tell me that Jack hasn't told you about me. I'm hurt," Murdoc replied. "You'll find out soon enough."

Daniel didn't like the sounds of that.

Jack sat in his car, driving. He hadn't noticed that the car he had suspected of following him had turned onto the exit that went towards Daniel's house.

He saw the same car come onto the highway from another exit behind him. Was it following him after all? He couldn't see anybody inside. The windows were one-way, which made that hard.

He turned off to an exit, wondering if the car would follow him there. It wasn't the way he needed to go to get to the convention, but it was good enough for this little test.

The car went past.

He breathed a sigh of relief and went down a few roads, connecting with the interstate highway again.

Daniel was blind-folded. He couldn't know that they were on the interstate, and had just passed Jack's car.

Murdoc was driving, but Daniel couldn't get away even if Murdoc didn't have the gun at the ready, safety off. His hands were bound behind his back. His feet were left free, though, and his mouth. Little good that would do.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked. He hoped his voice was strong, not weak like he felt. His headache was not helped by the constant whirring sound from being on the interstate.

Sam hung up. There was no answer from the person at the other end. She had heard a click, which meant the other person had hung up. The nerve! How had they known who she was, anyway?

Her blonde hair dropped into her face as she put her cell phone back into her purse, still only taking her eyes off of the road for a moment at a time.

A black SUV passed her, with one-way windows. She cocked her head. NID? No, it couldn't be. It must have just been a normal civilian with a black SUV. No biggie.

She realized she hadn't eaten breakfast when her stomach sent a jolt of hunger pains through her body. She winced, and got ready to take the next exit, get something to eat, and get back on the interstate.

"You'll find out soon enough, Dr. You'll find out soon enough." Daniel couldn't help think that Murdoc's voice was threatening now. Actually, it was.

"Alright, then. Why are you taking me there? What do you plan to do with me?" he asked. Hopefully one of those questions would be answered.

"I've been hired to do this. As a plus, it's like revenge on MacGyver. Not as sweet as hitting him, but it works. My employer wanted you for reasons I don't know. But, I think it has something to do with the Stargate, your line of work," Murdoc answered.

"Who's MacGyver?" Daniel asked. He needed to get off of the topic of the Stargate.

"You'll find out very soon, I believe. Patience is a virtue, Dr. Jackson." He chuckled, which sounded maniacal.

Teal'c's eyebrows were furrowed the entire way to the cafeteria. Why would Janet be in danger here, in the base? It seemed almost impossible, but then again, anything was possible here on Earth. Or so it seemed.

Jack got back on the interstate. The black SUV was so far ahead he could barely see it. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure it was the same car.

"Well," he said to himself, "only two more hours to go in this car."

WS- I hope ya'll like it! Please review! And, don't be afraid to point out some faults. But, please ignore it if I got what kind of car Sam has; I have no idea what it is on the show. Lol.


	3. Chapter Three

WS- Bloopers is a very good way of putting them. I think I have finally learned which is which with astronomy and astrology, and the California thing is because I spaced while typing. How's that for an explanation?

Sorry for the wait. Everything has been hectic, and my fictionpress really takes priority because those you can actually get published when they finish, and I seem to like those better for some reason. I guess I just use my own imagination even more than I do on fanfics. I would appreciate it if someone checked out my fictionpress. (My username is at the bottom of my profile.)

I have also personally found many holes in the last chapter. I must have been tired. It happens sometimes. Like the fact that in the first chapter it stated Daniel would go on the dig the next day, and therefore that would be the day Daniel was kidnapped by Murdoc, but in the second chapter it said he would go the day after. There are also a few others, but I hope you can overlook that.

I can't get the page breaks I try to work on here, so I'll hope this way is fine:

**Chapter Three**

"Really, who are you?" Daniel demanded. This didn't seem like it would end well at all.

"I told you, an old acquaintance of MacGyver's. You, my friend, might know him as Jack O'Neill, Colonel of SG-1, the top-ranking team in Stargate Command, a classified organization run by the Air Force." Murdoc grinned wryly, but Daniel couldn't see it through his blindfold.

Jack

Jack sighed, bored. What to do, he thought. He knew he should be focused on driving, but he hated long drives, especially when he was the driver, therefore he couldn't _do_ something.

Jack loved action. He liked to have fun, or go do something relaxing. Sitting and driving was not his idea of a good time.

But, he thought, maybe the convention will liven my spirits.

Sam

After finishing an Egg McMuffin from McDonald's, Sam took to the road once again. It was busier than she expected.

She couldn't help but wonder what the phantom phone call had been. Who had called and how did they know her? Why did they call in the first place?

Teal'c

The cafeteria was busy, as usual. People were talking, filling the room with their voices. Plates clanged, utensils dropping every now and then. The kitchen was no more busy than usual: it was very busy.

He grabbed a tray, a plate, and loaded it with fruit, as usual. Grapes, cantaloupe, peaches, apples, honeydew, you name it he got it.

He settled at an unoccupied table and dug in.

Jack

"Finally!" he muttered as he pulled into a parking lot. This was a relief. But as he pulled into his space, he caught a glimpse of another car coming in and at the driver inside. He gasped and ducked away from Sam's sight. He should have known from his luck that this was the convention she had indeed been talking about. And now Pete would want the reason that he would be so skittish in the place.

He didn't want Sam knowing he was, actually, a retired Phoenix Foundation agent. One of their top agents. And smart, too; she would probably have a heart attack if she found out he knew how to go through a chicken-wire fence with a chair and a hanger. And how to patch a hot-air balloon with a map and duct tape. And how to make a lie detector with an alarm clock. And then there was always—

He shook his head, clearing it of his thoughts. He needed to be on alert, but not so much he was acting oddly. He would probably also have to _tell _Pete what was going on in case he had to split.

Daniel

He frowned slightly. Mozart filled his ears as his captor turned on the radio. He shook his head incredulously; someone like this appreciated fine music? He doubted it, but hey, anything was possible. He had seen much weirder in the past few years, at the SG-C.

"We're here!" Murdoc announced cheerfully. Before Daniel could where "here" was, something hard and cold connected with the side of his head.

He was out like a light.

Sam

Carter got out of the car, stretching her legs. What a drive that had been. Thoughts of the phantom phone call still ran through her head, but she pushed them back to a filing cabinet and stored them for later. Right now she would have to go find her room number; everybody in the convention had been invited, and were given their own room, like a hotel, in a different wing of the building.

She sighed. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck rose and she spun around, watching her surroundings warily. Someone was watching her. She bit her lip slightly, seeing no one, and guessed it was probably stress doing this to her. She shook her blond head and walked into the huge, modern building in front of her with glass walls.

"Everything's okay, Samantha, you're just under stress," she muttered to herself. "I have no idea what it's from—Colonel O'Neill would say too much work, of course—but it's got to be stress." She walked in, showed her invitation to a man at a counter. He smiled and nodded and handed the major the keys to her room.

Teal'c

The jaffa finished his meal quickly, thinking about the day's events, and went to his room to perform Kel'no'reem. Before he could completely lose himself in the meditating process, there was a knock at the door.

"Teal'c, have you heard from Daniel?" General Hammond asked, a slight bit of worry in his eyes. Teal'c shook his head, wondering what was going on. First Janet had been in potential danger, and now he General was worried about Daniel? What was going on?

Hammond's lips pinched. "I called him and he won't answer. If you hear from him, please, tell me." The jaffa nodded. Hammond forced himself to smile a bit. "Thank you."

Jack

He watched as she walked inside and shook his head. This was going to be tricky. He got out of his car carefully, looking into the door for just a moment to make sure she was out of sight, and walked in.

He did the same as Carter had before him, showing the invitation to the man at the desk and receiving a set of keys. He looked at the number, 13D, and winced. Bad luck. But he didn't believe in luck; thankfully. He was glad Mama wasn't there with her voodoo religion, saying the spirits weren't very pleased with him if they would do something like this.

Thinking about the crazy old woman made him smile. Last he had heard, she was in a retirement home freaking out all of the other inhabitants, including the workers. Finally she had been forced to keep her magic to herself.

A young man in one of the uniforms walked up, nodded in greeting, and said, smiling, "May I collect your baggage and bring it to your room, sir?" Jack nodded in return, grateful. After telling which car was his, he walked to his room.

"See, O'Neill? No Carter yet. This may be okay after all." He sighed and scanned the room. It looked like a typical expensive hotel, with a queen-size bed, big TV, desk, small bathroom with complimentary soap, and a big window with a good view of the highway. How quaint, he couldn't help thinking, sarcastically.

He walked out to go and get something to eat, consulting a map that Pete had sent him. He had to admit, the place was as big, if not bigger, than the SG-C. Amazing. He found that the cafeteria was filled to the brim with people, but was glad to find Pete was waiting outside the door instead of inside.

But he also noticed Sam was with the Phoenix agent.

Sam

She had let one of the employees take care of her bags and then headed to get some lunch. Someone she had met once had been the one to invite her here and though they had agreed to meet later that night, she had spotted him outside the cafeteria.

"Peter! How are you? I wouldn't have expected to find you this easily in this bag a crowd." Thornton grinned and nodded, obviously just as surprised as she.

"I was waiting for Mac. You know, the guy I've been telling you about? He should be here any minute. Why don't you wait with me? I'm sure he'd love to meet you, Samantha."

"Sam, please." Pete nodded, remembering that she hated being called "Samantha." Before he could apologise, his cell phone rang, the tone barely audible over all the noise. He didn't know why the people bothered putting music on in the lobby and cafeteria; it couldn't be heard.

"Hello? Hey, Mac! I'm waiting outside the cafeteria like we agreed. Another friend of mine has just shown up and she wants to meet you. Where are you, buddy?" There was a pause on the other end.

"Uh, Pete, that's your _friend_? What's her name?" He chuckled despite himself. "Okay, quit looking around like a madman. Yes, I'm close enough to see you."

Sam didn't know what they were talking about, and wondered what was so funny when Peter laughed. "Mac, come out! Quit playing. Come on. What, afraid to meet another friend of mine? She's good in astrophysics, not the many uses of duct tape; so don't worry, she's not going to challenge you to a competition." This time Sam did smile; she could hear Pete's side of the conversation, even is she couldn't hear MacGyver's.

Jack

Jack gulped. "Well, uh, that's not it, Pete. I'll catch up to you later, okay? I've got to get settled in, you know? If we're going to be here for a week, I don't want to have to get my clothes out of a suitcase the whole time and everything."

Pete sighed from the other end. "Okay, okay, you win. Just meet me when you can. Call me again and we'll arrange a place where we might be able to find each other. I'm not letting you out of here without having met my other friend here, though. Wait, I've got an idea. Why don't you tell me your room number so I can come over there with her? Win-win for all of us."

"Uh, no, sorry. I'll meet her later. Promise. Gotta go. See you, Pete." He hung up and walked towards his room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**NOTE**

**Yes, yes. Short. I've been trying to get this up as soon as possible, and so, you can see how writer's block might keep the chapters from being so long. I know what I want to happen, but I can't put it onto paper for some reason. **

**Please review! I'm glad you all have stuck with the story, even if I've been having trouble doing the same.**

**Thanks to (for reviews of the latest chapter): **Darklight, Ant Crown, FORD B, kippling croft, Jon'ic Recheio, Ecri, Luna the Moonmonster, zeilfanaat, frizzyhead, Teri

**P.S. I have decided to stop naming my chapters. I have trouble thinking up the names, and therefore, here's my problem. If anyone would like me to continue naming them, please tell. **


End file.
